


Son Of A Preacher Man

by FrozenHearts



Category: Preacher (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Bars and Pubs, Chuck is God, F/M, Gen, Mentioned Eugene Root | "Arseface", Mentioned Tulip O'Hare, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Supernatural Elements, Team Free Will, Vampires, Writer Chuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8223551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHearts/pseuds/FrozenHearts
Summary: Team Free Will takes Chuck to Annville, Texas to meet his latest work of "fiction."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Annville, Home of the Flavour Station](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8108056) by [monicawoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monicawoe/pseuds/monicawoe). 



> This was inspired by a story by monicawoe

Annville, Texas. The deep South, the star state. This was where Chuck Shurley found himself and he wished more than anything that Sam and Dean Winchester hadn't dragged him along for the ride.

He hadn't left his house upstate for years, and Chuck really hadn't wanted to, but he supposed this was what he got for playing God. For being God. Chuck knew the boys were still mad about the books, but he couldn't help it. He had to write the books or his headaches would get worse.

Evidently, the Supernatural books were the reason why Sam and Dean (along with resident Angel of the Lord Castiel) dragged him down to Texas in the first place. His newest character had shown to be so popular that book sales had gone through the roof, which resulted in a spin-off comic series that also kept Chuck rolling in the dough.

Chuck thought it was funny, because if he was being honest, he sucked at drawing. Apparently, though, if you were God, drawing well didn't matter in the long run, so Chuck knew it was only a matter of time before Sam and Dean found out about the new character and the comics and barged into his life once more.

"I mean, we get stuck with some.hoity-toity actors while this guy gets a full set of mystical powers?" Dean griped in the passenger seat as Sam drove the Impala. Chuck shrugged, uncomfortable next to Castiel in the backseat. The black leather cushion was hot against his legs, sticking to the fabric of his jeans and tee shirt.

"Well, you stopped the apocalypse multiple times," Chuck assured him, "that counts for something."

"Yeah, but this guy, according to your newest book, hasn't died even once, dude. Once!"

Okay, so Dean had a point, grumbling as he flipped through his own paperback copy. Throughout his time as an author, Chuck knew he was harsh on the brothers when he first started the series, but what was a poor man to do? Kids these days only wanted action packed bloody sequences, so that was what they got. Not everyone was going to like it, but Chuck still sometimes wanted to pinch himself to check if this was actually his life. Like he'd wake up and find out this was all a dream.

"I have taken the time to read your scriptures," Castiel interjected, scrutinizing the author with those incredibly blue eyes, "This Cassidy character seems to be quite formidable, as does this Preacher man you've described."

"Right..." Chuck nodded as the Impala pulled neatly into the dirty parking area of a bar, the engine sputtering a final farewell as Sam twisted the key out of the ignition.

Chuck remembered the day he'd written Cassidy and Jesse into the story that was Supernatural. An Irish vampire who befriended the literal personification of the Word Of God. He didn't have time to dwell, as Castiel climbed out of the car, waiting for him to follow.

"What?" Chuck asked, slamming the door harshly, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Castiel seemed to ponder the question, cocking his head before saying, "I guess I'm just excited to see my possible brethren that have been untouched by this war."

"Cas," Dean cut in, ushering the two of them towards teh bar, "one is a vampire and the other is... well, we don't know. I highly doubt they'll be related to you."

Castiel frowned, "I may have overlooked these facts when having read the book, then."

Dean clapped Castiel's shoulder, "Happens to the best of us, buddy." The sun beat down overhead as Chuck followed the brothers across the dirt lot and through the double doors of the bar, his nose immediately assaulted with the scent of booze and sex and regret. Portly and lean men alike were drinking their sorrows away as women scowled and judged from their martini glasses. The floorboards were sticky with beer and a few suspicious red stains that Chuck severely hoped wasn't blood, and the lights hanging down from the ceiling were dull and flickering, a half-hearted buzzing sounding after each blink of the light.

He caught sight of two men sitting at the bar, one in a white tee shirt and green jacket, thw other dressed like a pastor or priest with the black ensemble and white collar at his throat. Chuck watched them, absolutely stupified with how they seemed to drown their beers, like they had gills and didn't need to breath.

"Well, Preacher," the man in the whitr shirt said with a thick Irish accent, "seems like what the sherriff said'bout you was wrong after all- you do know how to hold your liquor!"

"Well, Cassidy," the preacher drawled, leaning his elbows on the shiny bar counter, "I can't say the same for you. And boy, will Tulip be disappointed when she finds out her new squeeze is a lying bastard who won't even take her out for breakfast once in a while."

"You're a rotten bastard, you know that, Jesse?" 

The preacher shrugged, "The sherriff tells me everyday. Now git, before you get your ass put in jail again."

Dean chuckled, making Chuck.jump. the book was tucked under the hunter's arm, a few pages clearly marked so he could return to them later. Huh- Chuck wasn't sure how to feel about his characters reading the books they were in; it all seemed so.meta or surreal right now.

"Y'know, this place doesn't seem so bad after all!" Dean commented.

Sam snorted, "Only because you'll get a chance to start a bar fight."

Chuck grimaced as the four of them placed themselves at a table next to where the preacher sat, nursing a bottle and a book. He knew it was already in the books, but Chuck couldn't help but feel guilty that he had created such a disgusting place to begin with. Across from jim, Dean was sharing the book with Castiel, pointing out the monsters and explaining the story if Jesse Custer as he wielded the Word of God.

"Chuck, I think the preacher wants your attention," Sam's warning pulled him from his thoughts and he blinked, turning ever so sightly to stare the stranger dead in the eye.

Up close, the man looked intimidating- more so than what Chuck remembered writing on paper. His brown hair was mussed, gis cheeks ruddy and hisbjaw lined with stubble. His eyes were half-lidded with a certain glint to it.

Chuck gulped, vowing to never create such fearsome looking people again. The preacher kept his eye trained on the table, lifting up his book to show off the cover.

Chuck failed to even laugh nonchalantly, sweat beading his skin as he choked out, "You want an autograph?"

\-----

The bar fight had been started by Jesse, so Dean was glad he got off scott-free. The man who tried to take a swing at Jesse was not so lucky, receiving what were soon to be extremely impressively placed bruises and temporary paralysis as the preacher just mowed through him and his goons without blinking an eye.

Now, they sat in.the pews of a dingy looking church, the walls painted the color of puke and the wooden rafters letting in a cold draft. The altar was small, and there were only the essebtials needed to carry out a single service, nothing more.

"So," Jesse sat himself down next to Dean, "You the prick who wrote these books?"

Castiel sent the preacher a glare, "Preacher Custer, it'd be wise not to swear in my father's house."

Jesse snorted, "This place is a shit-hole. You really an Angel of the Lord?"

Castiel hummed, "I understand your skepticism, however I can assure you that if you were to look upon my true form, you'd be smited where you sit."

Dean sighed. Castiel's bedside manner was absolutely abysmal. Chuck and Sam were standing in the aisle, Sam flipping through one of the "Preacher" comic books. Chuck was staring at the preacher, his uneasiness rolling off him in waves.

"Um, Preacher, if I may-" Chuck chimed in.

Dean wished he could be as intimidating, with the look Jesse sent Chuck's way. He never thought he'd see the day that God was quaking in his boots.

"You Chuck Shurley?" Jesse demanded.

"I am going to regret putting my real name on those comics," Chuck muttered, "but yes, I am."

The silence was so thick that Dean thought he'd start choking on it. Jesse was absolutely murderous in that freakishly calm way, the way you couldn't tell if a person was angry because they were just so relaxed. Jesse fixed the cuffs of his shirt, clearing his throat.

"Are you here for confession?" Jesse prompted.

Dean jumped in, Chuck visibly deflating with relief at someone else speaking for him, "We are also.... part of his books, actually. Me and my.brother, here." Dean gestured to Sam, who was still reading the comics, his face screwed up with concentration.

"Books?" 

Dean exchanged a glance with Chuck, "This guy doesn't know about the books?"

Chuck shrugged, "H-He isn't really in them much. The only reason he has the comic book series is because fan demand was so high, and it really boosted sales."

Dean smiled, "So, Preacher, have you read the Supernatural books by our dear friend here?"

"The bible states that anything that derails His teachings is blasphemous."

"I doubt you're in a place where you alone can decide what's blasphemous, Jesse Custer," Castiel pointed out.

Jesse cocked his head, "I never told you my last name."

Sam coughed from her perch against the side of the pew bench, "He's an Angel of the Lord, he knows everything. Chuck here is also evidently God."

"So he knows everything too," Dean added. Jesse whipped his head to stare at Chuck, his eyes dark and menacing. Dean thought for a minute that he could see red glowing in his irises, but then it was gone.

Hmmm. Must have been a trickof the light. 

"That's a lie," Jesse accused, "I would know who God is. I have been blessed with his Word."

Dean pondered his words, "Uh-huh. And we've stopped the Apocalypse several times over. Chuck here is God, and there's something he wants to say to you.

Sam finally looked up from the comics, "He does?"

"I do?" Chuck echoed.

"Alright then," Jesse rested his arm on the pew in front of him, "Let's hear it."

Dean could see the gears.turning in Chuck's mind, like the dust particles that flew in through the thin windows. The panes were plain glass, no fancy colors to dance on the floor as light streamed in.

"I.... apologize, for what I did to Cassidy," Chuck finally said, "it's not right to have him fall in love only for her to leave him and then die while he lives on."

Jesse spat a curse, "You're gonna leave Tulip out of this. And Cassidy quite likes being a vampire. He's going on four hundred years now, so that isn't really an apology. Try again."

Chuck swallowed, sweat heavy on.his forehead, "What else is there to say?"

Jesse scoffed, "Some God you are, huh? Hiw about you apologize for the fact that I'm stuck here? How about you apologize for tje fact that you've bestowed upon me your very Word?"

Dean pursed his lips, "Does that mean you're basically the walking, talking Bible?"

"Dean," Sam admonished.

Jesse ignored him, "Yeah, you've given me the Word of God. I can make people do..... things. A man came to confession and I spoke with him about his troubles. Next thing I know he's off in another state and he carved out his heart in some old folk's home!"

Chuck winced, looking ready to puke. Dean wouldn't be surprised if he did, right there on the faded red carpet.

"I can do other things too," Jesse said, "Angels have approached me before, and it's getting tiresome. People in town either use me to hurt others or stay as far as they can."

"Oh..." Chuck trailed, "When I was writing... I didn't realize-"

Jesse nodded, "Right. You didn't realize that by making me this way in that little book of yours that you've essentially created a monster. I can't speak without these powers taking over and hurting others more than helping. I've hurt them more times than I can count, and as a preacher, bar fights and cursing and drinking go against everything I want to stand for. What I represent in this town!"

Dean was surprised Castiel hadn't said anything, choosing to sit and listen to this man's troubles. Dean found himself uncomfortable, eyeing the door to the entryway.

"And I'm sorry, Preacher," Chuck managed, "I truly am-"

Jesse raised a finger, "Sorry? That's nit what you should be sorry for, Chuck. We both know what it is that you should really apologize for here. Castiel here knows it too, and if these nice boys read your books and your.comics, they'll know as well."

Chuck was quiet, the words failing to come out of his mouth as he gaped like a fish. The sun was starting to fade in the window, dimming the room considerably as the walls creaked and groaned.

"Chuck, what did you do?" Sam demanded, flipping frantically through the comic's pages. When he was unsuccessful in his search, he threw it down and reached for the book; the latest in the series that first introduced this man- Preacher Jesse Custer- into the brothers' lives.

"If you don't tell them, they'll read all about it," Jesse sighed, pushing himself out of the pew, "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to meet Eugene at his place for confession. See you around."

The doors to the church slammed upon Jesse's exit. From the corner of his eye, Dean saw the gold cross that sat on the altar crack perfectly in half- straight down the middle.

No one went to catch it as the pieces fell with a loud thunk onto the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Preacher, I think, would fit very well in the Supernatural universe and lore, I kind of hope they do a crossover episode one day.


End file.
